


Original drabbles/prompted paras

by JustPlainJane



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, Multi, These are all drabbles, but you really don't want to read anything that's longer that I've written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainJane/pseuds/JustPlainJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should be aware that this could probably trigger someone with an eating disorder. It was written when I was struggling with disordered eating myself.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Enthralling

She looks enthralling in this light. Pallid skin glowing and ethereal, sprawled out on the bed, the light filtering in through thin curtains. She looks almost vulnerable. And it’s a vulnerability I envy. It makes me want to hurt her in unspeakable ways so that no-one else can. So that she’s safe from the harsh reality of the rest of the world. But morning will be here soon and we’ll be both stolen away to our separate lives, and so I sit, smoking in the corner and try not to think of ways to keep her here with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be aware that this could probably trigger someone with an eating disorder. It was written when I was struggling with disordered eating myself.

“I’m not hungry” I muttered, my eyes fixed on the floor as the very atmosphere of the warm cafe made me feel claustrophobic and trapped where the cruel wind and cold, fluttering flakes of snow made me feel alive. “Please, Just try” my mother replied. I knew by the look in her eyes this was the last chance. The last attempt to make me normal before she sent me away to them.

So, I picked up the disgusting cupcake with it’s topping of garish pink and slowly peeled back the wrapper, shuddering slightly as I saw the excessive amounts of chocolate chips and my brain went into overdrive because I didn’t know the exact ingredients used and so couldn’t work out the calorie content. I cast a desperate look back at my mother, she was leaning over the table, her long blonde hair nearly falling in her own food. her lips parted in a held breath as she watched me. 

I swallowed heavily and broke off a small piece of the cake, rolling it between my fingertips and watching the crumbs fall before dropping it hesitantly into my unwillingly waiting mouth.

I forced myself to chew, aware of her intense stare on me. Ana screamed in my head as I tried to swallow, tears pouring down my face before I stood up and ran to the bathroom my chair crashing to the floor behind me


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Governmental   
  
When he’s all dressed up, in a suit and tie, his hair slicked back and sharp wit contained, he looks almost governmental. Authoritative. He doesn’t look like him, though. He looks contained and miserable. Like they’ve taken a beautiful, wild, complicated piece of art and smothered it because they didn’t understand.


	4. Chapter 4

There’s a lot people don’t tell you about shining knights in armour. They aren't all big horses, swift swords and blonde hair.

Sometimes, the prat needs you to save him and rescue yourself along the way. Sometimes, the big, brave saviour turns out to be the big, bad wolf. Sometimes, he never even turns up at all, smitten with a far fairer maiden with perfect hair and far bigger tits than you could hope for.

But, maybe you don’t need some pillock on a pony. Loyal or anything less. Cut off the locks of plaited hair, slay the dragons and poison the witch yourself. You can be your own knight in shining armour. And someone out there might need you to be theirs.


End file.
